Calm After the Storm
by SeiransGirl
Summary: This is a cute, fluffy story I made when I was bored. It's a Sesshomaru/Rin Father/Daughter story, with Sesshomaru actually in-character, which is hard for me to do. Really cute, enjoy!


It was a stormy day in the Feudal Era. The clouds were a deep grey, and the rain was unrelenting. It pounded the ground with fury, creating large puddles of muddy water everywhere. The thunder rattled the skies, and lightning raced across the clouds. Yes, today was a very gloomy, if not scary day.

There was one human girl who agreed with this. Her name was Rin. She travels alongside Sesshomaru, the powerful demon Lord of the Western Lands. Rin is very loyal to him, and sees him as a father figure, whether Sesshomaru knows it or not.

Rin follows Sesshomaru in his quest to become the most powerful demon in the Western Lands. Today was just a rainy day to Sesshomaru. He did not like the rain, but he did not flee from it either. He was just taking a walk through the forest, like every other day. But one very important detail he overlooked was the small girl following behind him. Even though the tree canopy somewhat sheltered them from some of the rain, it did not soften the roar of the thunder, or darken the flash of the lightning.

Rin was wet and cold, but that was only the beginning. She had never encountered such a fierce storm. The rain just barely got through the canopy, but she didn't mind. It was the thunder and lightning that scared her.

Sesshomaru kept walking at his usual pace. Then he realized that Rin was slowing down. He stopped and turned around to watch her. Rin was walking slowly, looking towards the ground. Her hands were clasped together, as if she was trying to restrain herself. From what, he didn't know.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin slowly made her way towards him. He noticed that when the lightning flashed and thunder boomed, she squeezed her eyes shut. Rin eventually made it to her Lord, and bumped into him. Rin looked up at him, thinking she was in trouble. She gave a small smile. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru just looked at her. Then, thunder sounded again, loud and clear, and Sesshomaru found Rin clinging to his leg. He was surprised, but now he knew something was wrong.

"Is something the matter, Rin?" He asked. Sesshomaru knew now that Rin was afraid of thunder and lightning, and he also knew that acknowledging humans in their time of need comforts them._ Such strange creatures._

Rin looked up at him and shook her head. "N-no, My Lord. Nothing is wrong." But, thunder boomed, and Sesshomaru could feel her grip tighten. "Rin, you know you cannot lie to me." Rin looked to the ground. He was right. But what was she supposed to do?

Sesshomaru couldn't explain the way he felt that moment. He knew that Rin needed shelter or she would catch a cold, but what bugged him is why he cared. He was a demon, and she was a human. Sesshomaru always believed that demons and humans should not cooperate in any way. But then, why did he let this human girl follow him around?

Sesshomaru turned back in the direction they had been headed, Rin still holding on to him. "Come with me." He said. Sesshomaru started walking with Rin holding onto his empty sleeve now. Every now and then, when the storm would roar, Sesshomaru felt a slight tug on his sleeve. _Humans… They fear the simplest things._

Eventually, they made it to a clearing and paused. There was a cave on the other side that was big enough for the two of them. It would have to do. The problem was getting there. In the forest, the trees protected them from the rain. But out here there were no trees, allowing the rain to pour down in all its fury.

Sesshomaru heard a small whimper. Rin was even more scared. She didn't know the rain was pounding so hard. "Lord Sesshomaru…?"

"Stay close." Was all he said. Rin nodded and held his loose sleeve tight. They started walking across. Sesshomaru was surprised at the force of the rain. It was pounding so hard that it actually stung when it hit. But the pain was nothing worth showing. Rin was glad that the rain was falling at an angle so that it didn't get her much. They did make it to the cave, but they were soaked. Sesshomaru pretended like he didn't care, while Rin twisted some of the water out of her hair and her little kimono.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He looked away, but Rin knew, that's how Sesshomaru says 'You're welcome'. Rin noticed that Sesshomaru didn't dry himself off for some reason. She knew that demons could catch colds, too.

"My Lord, aren't you going to dry yourself off?" She asked. He didn't answer, only sat down and stared at the rain. Rin sat next to him and felt his sleeve, and sure enough, it was soaking wet. _Isn't Lord Sesshomaru cold? I know I am_. Sesshomaru was cold, but he didn't want to show it. But unfortunately, you can't control your body's shivering when you're cold. He hoped Rin wouldn't notice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're shaking!" Well, she did notice. Rin stood up, "My Lord, you'll catch a cold!" Rin wasn't sure what to do. She could ring out his clothes for him, but would he allow such behavior? Oh, well. Rin took the end of his sleeve and twisted the water out of it. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Rin, what are you doing?" She stopped right away and hid her hands behind her back. "Well, I didn't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine Rin." He said. Rin looked at him, puzzled. He was obviously cold. Just then, thunder cracked, and Rin practically jumped into Sesshomaru's lap. She hugged him tight, scared out of her mind. This time, Sesshomaru jumped a bit, too, but not from the thunder.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Thunder scares me." Rin stated. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do. He felt uncomfortable in the situation he was in. He looked down at Rin. Her eyes were shut, and her arms were wrapped around him as far as they could reach. Then Sesshomaru looked out at the rain. It was nighttime.

"Thunder is nothing to be afraid of, Rin." He said, trying to comfort her. Rin relaxed, and looked up at her Lord. "It cannot hurt you. Get some sleep." He looked down at Rin, and saw that she understood. Rin got up and sat beside him. She covered her mouth as she yawned, and leaned against Sesshomaru's fur. It was wet but she didn't mind, as long as Sesshomaru was there.

Sesshomaru looked out through the rain again. Again, he couldn't describe how he felt that moment. He was still cold, and being in a damp cave didn't help. But having Rin there made him feel a bit warmer. Sesshomaru didn't sleep that night-- he rarely does-- instead, he just watched the rain die down over night, and watched over Rin as she slept.

When Rin woke up, it was late morning. She was surprised that Sesshomaru let her sleep in so late. Rin sat upright and looked up at her Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Rin, I trust you slept well?" Rin smiled and nodded. "Yup… Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru held an expression that asked_, Why?_ Rin just smiled and stood up, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder his thoughts.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru… Where are we going now?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru just looked at her. Rin could tell from his eyes that he didn't have an answer. Rin giggled and ran outside of the cave. The sky was clear, and the ground was, well, muddy. But Rin didn't care. "C'mon, Lord Sesshomaru!" She called. If it was anyone else, Sesshomaru would not have listened. But it was Rin. He stood up and walked out of the cave. When he tried to think of his next destination, he couldn't think of one. It was as if, from the very beginning, he was seeking shelter from the storm for Rin.

They walked on, to where, they don't know. As they walked through another meadow, Rin gasped. "Look Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Sesshomaru directed his gaze to where she was pointing. Above the near trees was a huge rainbow. Sesshomaru had seen many rainbows, but having Rin with him somehow made this one special. Having Rin with him made him realize how beautiful the rainbow really was. He finally realized what Rin was thanking him for. She was thanking Sesshomaru for always being there for her. And even though he may not say or admit it, Sesshomaru was glad that Rin is always there, too.

No one could ever tame Sesshomaru. But she did. That human girl, Rin. They always say that the calm _before_ the storm is unbearable. But Rin is the calm _after_ the storm. Unknowingly, she reassures Sesshomaru that everything he does, and everything he goes through is worthwhile.


End file.
